Misunderstanding
by supercabbageuniverse
Summary: Thor and Loki share an apartment on New York City and have a little misunderstanding. Warnings: Smut, Mature, Bad story.


My notes: Hey Mah I'm writing this to help with my little depression today and to distract myself from everything going on at the moment, a little background, I made Thor and Loki human cause' I don't wanna deal with magic and lore stuff since I don't really know a lot about all of that, they are sharing an apartment and shit gets heated when they have a tiny misunderstanding, I know this will be shit but hopefully you can find some enjoyment out of this shitty attempt at smut literature, well, here goes nothing.

Misunderstanding

"Loki, where did all of the beer in the fridge go?" Thor shouted peeking over the kitchen door frame of the tiny Brooklyn apartment he shared with his half-brother, the two of them had moved in two weeks ago, it was quite a rough process, Loki had been very particular about how his furniture should be handled, going as far as to furiously argue with the workers carrying his 1950's velvet red couch about how high and by which position it should be held on its way to the truck, the discussion was ended when Thor came in and picked his brother up in his arms, carrying him like a towel tossed over one's shoulder, and took him away, leaving the two workers severely confused and Loki himself steaming mad.

Of course this had not been the last dispute that had arisen, it was merely a preface to a long list of little fights here and there, most of them between the two brothers, they fought about everything, whose turn it was to take out the trash, where the key to the car was and who was at fault for losing it, even which flavor of pizza they should order, the latter of which ended with Thor ordering pineapple pizza and Loki throwing the entire thing out of the window, almost taking the delivery girl along with it.

Currently the climate seemed to indicate that a brawl was surely brewing, Loki was slaunched over in the couch, his head resting on a pink pillow decorated with little cartoon sumo wrestlers, his upper body and hips were thrown to the top of the couch, whiles his legs bent down again, making his entire body look like a worm twisting and turning, without taking his eyes off the TV, which was playing some generic reality show about girls fighting over some prize, he answered, "I don't know brother, have you checked the fridge?," Thor's expression became deadpan, he knew his brother very well, in high school Loki had gained the nickname of "The god of trickery," this was achieved through a convoluted series of pranks and little lies that would make Jim Carrey proud, but Thor could see through him, "don't you lie to me" he exclaimed already heading on his roommate's direction, admittedly he felt that the anger building up inside him was a little excessive, Thor wasn't a violent guy, much to the contrary, he usually was a sweet, easygoing person, he liked to make jokes and help others, you wouldn't think of Thor as someone with a short fuse, but after the last few weeks, moving, having to deal with Loki and with what had happened to dad, the stress had built up, all of it was being kept sealed inside of him, and he was actively looking for something to take his frustrations out on.

"I'm not lying, I swear, the last time I looked there was still beer in there," Loki still did not look away from the trash TV he was currently indulging on, promptly Thor pulled the plug out of the device, causing the episode to come to a sudden stop just as two girls fought, pulling each others hair, "Thor what the hell? It was finally getting to the good part!," Loki exclaimed sitting up on the couch and facing Thor, he then finally noticed his brother's expression, infuriated, unusually so, for a moment Loki hesitated, that wasn't a common occurrence, there is no way his brother would get like that over a mere beer can, "Where is it Loki?," Thor spoke slowly, as if withholding the urge to jump on Loki and extract the information from him by force, "okay, I drank it, whatever, I'll buy us a six-pack later, can you put Savage Girlz back on now? I wanna see whether or not Britney beats Karen up"

An awkward silence proceeded after this last statement, Thor was frozen in place, his blue eyes, still as a lake, stared into his brother's soul, the tension in the room was palpable, Loki tried breaking the silence, "O- or I can buy them now if you want me to," he was stuttering, since they were little his brother had always won in physical fights, once at the playground when they were both nine Loki threw Thor's toy hammer over a brick wall as a sort of mean joke, the next to be thrown over the wall was Loki himself, who had to later be rescued by their dad, Odin, from the estate he was now trapped in, the mischievous sibling only won in battles of wit, and that is what he had to do now, be smart and convince his brother to calm down somehow.

"Hey, why don't we just talk this over after I've gone to the store and bought some Heineken for y- " Loki's attempt at persuasion was interrupted by his brother jumping at him, pinning him on the couch, the dark-haired brother was now in a vulnerable position, laying down on his back, his face inches from his brother's, their noses almost touching, Thor's long blonde hair falling around him like a waterfall, the weight of Thor's body pressing on him, which was starting to take his breath away, he had to think of something quick.

"Okay, I get it, you're angry at me" Loki said with his weak, almost breathless voice, "but hear me out," he was trying to buy himself time, but for some reason nothing came to mind, the "god of trickery" himself could not think of a way out of this situation, but why? Was there something distracting him? Perhaps it was Thor's expression, rough, assertive, dominating, perhaps it was his eyes, Loki always envied them, why couldn't he have gotten those eyes too? But he had to admit, they were hypnotic to look at, or maybe it was just the lack of oxygen circulating through his body which made it hard to think, only one thing was clear, he had to make a plan up fast, he did not know what Thor was planning on doing next, but he surely did not want to find out.

As he felt the last bits of air leaving his lungs from the pressure of Thor's muscular body upon him, Loki gasped for air, his mouth opened desperately trying to get something in, almost as a reflex he raised his head up, his lips touching his brother's, in the heat of the moment Loki sucked on his brother's upper lip, his tongue floating around the area, until entering and intertwining in with Thor's own tongue, their mouths began to dance, the two of them were completely immersed in a sort of game, where there was no winner, Thor suddenly seemed to snap out of it, his eyes widened, he released his brother's mouth and snapped up from the couch almost falling back, some saliva hanging from his lower lip, Loki took a deep breath and coughed from the pressure that his lungs received all at once after being empty for so long.

"Brother, I am so sorry, I-," Thor paused, he seemed extremely confused, "I don't know what happened, I was just so angry at you and then- Then I just blacked out, I- I-," he then paused again, a huge realization coming to him, "did you just kiss me?!" he exclaimed, looking revolted at the thought, though Loki could notice some other emotion mixed in there, maybe confusion.

"It was the only thing I could think of," Loki said, sitting up on the couch and pretending to clean off invisible dirt from his black, Rolling Stones shirt, "look, I hated it just as much as you did okay? You were fucking crazy in your psycho trance there, I didn't have any other optio-" Loki got interrupted by Thor kissing him, this time much more passionately, their tongues violently fighting, their mouths exchanging saliva and heat, they both fell on the couch again, in the same position as last time, though now Loki wasn't being suffocated, Thor shortly interrupted the kiss to take out his white t-shirt and throw it on the ground, then he resumed his act of passion, their living room was located in such a way that whatever happened in it was completely visible to whoever looked through their balcony glass door, and as it was New York city there were plenty of neighboring buildings, with windows which could allow any peeping Tom to have a lot of fun watching their neighbors' activities, and though both of the brothers were aware of that, neither of them cared.

The next one to take off his shirt was Loki, though unlike his brother he lightly lay it flat on a coffee table next to the couch, as he was worried it might get wrinkled, when he got back to their usual position the brother's naked chests touched, they could feel each other's heart beating at a quick, excited pace, both started to sweat, even with the air conditioner on, as the mere heat being emanated from their bodies was enough to overheat both of them, nearly disturbing their homeostasis, Loki couldn't handle it anymore, he took his pants off to rid himself of the pain his raging erection was causing him while being trapped in there, he had black boxers on, decorated with little frowning skulls all over them, he heard Thor hold in his laughter and had to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"Well funny guy let's see what you have under those pants then," Loki said, he didn't know his voice would come out the way it did, though he had obtained the ability to breathe again a long time ago he still sounded breathless.

"If you insist" Thor answered, taking his jeans off, Loki couldn't tell what his underwear was like, he became way too distracted by the massive bulge under them, he blushed profusely, what was he supposed to do with that? "So? What do you think of them? I decided to go with just boring yellow boxers for today, hope you're not disappointed" Thor said in a teasing manner, he knew what the expression in his brother's face meant.

"T- They are even worse than mine, you never had a- any sense of fashion brother" Loki left the couch and bent down on his knees in the cold hard ground, the contrast between Thor's heat and the coolness of the floor made him softly moan from surprise, this seemed to lightly turn Thor on while also making him laugh, "shut the fuck up," Loki said trying to concentrate, Thor put his legs around him while still sitting on the couch, his brother had a very close look at how big and defined his thighs were, he could crush Loki's head with them if he wanted to.

Loki half expected Thor to take his own boxers off, but it seemed like the blonde was waiting for him to do it, "fuck," Loki said, under his breath, and pulled down his brother's underwear, he jumped back as the massive beast contained under it was unleashed, "there is no way in hell I'm putting that in my mouth" he thought, but dared not say anything, as he couldn't let Thor know that was what he truly thought.

"Hm, I've seen b- bigger" Loki said, trying to hide the truth "t- that'll be pathetically easy to deal with," he wanted to punch Thor's smug look out of his gorgeous face, he knew his brother wasn't buying it, Loki stuck his tongue out, opening his mouth as wide as he could, closed his eyes and went for it, his brother's cock was extremely warm in his mouth, the sense of fullness it gave him was unlike any other, Loki's own member twitched at the thought of that penetrating him from behind, though it also filled him with fear, as soon as it reached his throat Loki gagged, quickly retreating and coughing into the ground.

"You okay? Seems like you need some more practice brother" Thor said teasing his gagging sibling, while looking up in anger Loki noticed his brother was also blushing profusely, had he done a good job? He couldn't tell before as his eyes were closed, this time he kept them open, and determinedly swallowed his brother's huge dick, looking him straight in the eyes to get a reaction, he felt the gag reflex again, but not before seeing Thor throw his head back and start breathing heavily, this gave him motivation to continue, at first sucking only the head, playing with his tongue around the glands, which got a few moans out of the big guy, he then slowly built his way down the shaft, going deeper and deeper as his throat slowly got accustomed to the Titan penetrating it, the heat in the room seemed to be raised, he felt Thor's hips lightly moving along with him, a sign that he was doing a good job, he hadn't been able to put the whole thing in yet, but he was definitely getting close, he could feel his brother's veins pumping, as he went back and forth, his mouth sliding across almost the entire length of his member, feeling as his skin contracted, he prepared himself by lightly teasing his brother's tip with his tongue, and on the count of ten shoved the entire cock down his throat, Thor moaned loudly, clearly overtaken by the pleasure that came from that act, Loki kept doing it again and again, a sloppy sound started to be produced from the saliva being built up, Thor's moans grew quicker and louder, Loki knew he was now close to orgasm, he heard a light "oh Loki" coming out of his brother, this made him go even faster, savoring every inch, Thor's hips moved more and more, he was now completely in a trance, as Loki felt his brother's cock start to twitch he took his mouth out, a line of drool connecting the pink tip of Thor's dick to his lower lip, his brother groaned and cursed, clearly really close to his interrupted orgasm.

"We don't want you cumming yet brother, I've gotta get something out of this too right?" Loki grinned mischievously, he looked at his brother, that anger from before was now back, that primal rage clearly showed in Thor's expression, he wasn't himself again, "Uh oh" Loki uttered lightly, frozen by fear, kneeling, wondering what was going to happen next


End file.
